The present invention relates to umbrellas and, more particularly, to a back supported umbrella holding device.
A need has long been recognized for a device which holds an umbrella in an operative position over a user's head to provide protection from either the sun or rain while leaving the user's hands free for other tasks. Examples of efforts to devise umbrella support structures for this general purpose are shown in the following U.S. Pat. No. 191,782 issued Jun. 12, 1877 to Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 202,140 issued Apr. 9, 1877 to Bowers; U.S. Pat. No. 229,912 issued Jul. 13, 1880 to Ray; U.S. Pat. No. 1,460,821 issued Jul. 3, 1923 to Morris; U.S. Pat. No. 2,223,253 issued Nov. 26, 1940 to Hamilton; U.S. Pat. No. 2,496,769 issued Feb. 7, 1950 to Battle; U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,650 issued Sep. 7, 1965 to Shinew; U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,203 issued Jan. 12, 1971 to Hall; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,965 issued Feb. 19, 1980 to Morman. However, all of the known support devices are either too complicated for commercial feasibility, or require a specially configured umbrella which can only be used with the support device.
Accordingly, a need continues to exist for a device which supports an umbrella in an operative position on the back of a user, which is simple in construction, accommodates and securely locks into place a conventional umbrella handle, and is easily adjustable to the height and working position of the user. The present umbrella support device overcomes the limitations of the prior art by adopting a configuration which supports a conventional umbrella, is simple to construct, has a comfortable, padded back support and is easily adjustable. Further, the present device has a simple locking mechanism to securely lock into place a conventional umbrella. The umbrella support device may also include additional receptacles and compartments for storing a water bottle, a portable radio, or a second umbrella, as well as a battery-powered fan to help cool the user when working outdoors in warm weather.